


How To Train Your Feelings

by DwarfPrince



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Ass Kink, Ass Play, Bleeding, Cousin Incest, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Hickies, Hot Sex, Jacking off, Kissing, Lube, M/M, Nipple Play, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough play, Scent Kink, Sex, Spanking, Spit Kink, Top ship of all time, Trash Talk, Violent Sex, Virginity Loss, finering, pounding, sucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarfPrince/pseuds/DwarfPrince
Summary: Dagur and Hiccup have known eachother since they were kids and Hiccup hasn't exactly been a big fan of Dagur, but a bey might change thatThis takes place a year before Dagur is introduced into the How To Train Your Dragon show





	1. Never Make A Bet You Can't Handle

**Author's Note:**

> Finally got this done, been writin' in for the past couple days ad im glad i finally got it done, hope you like it

“But dad, Dagur isn’t exactly...easy to handle…” Hiccup told his dad, watching him while he rubbed two blocks of ice against his temples. 

“I know this son, but me and Oswalt have business, you need to keep him busy until me and the chief of the Berserker Tribe sign the treaty..” Stoick replied to his child and before Hiccup could say anything, his dad sighed and said, “Son you’re fourteen now, you are MY son for Thor’s sake, believe in yourself that you’ll be able to take care of one child that is only a year or two older than you..” 

He hated it when his father always said ‘you are MY son’, how was being the son of the chief supposed to make things easier for him, honestly he thought that it just made things even harder for him because he was always expected to be able to make the best decisions just like his father. 

Hiccup tried to think of something that would be able to change his father's mind, but nothing came to mind and he just groaned with annoyance before he excused himself from the table and he went up the stairs to his loft and fell down onto his bed. Annoyed with how he was supposed to be this perfect viking man that will one day lead everyone on Berk. 

No one believes that that was even possible, his name was Hiccup of all things, the name that was given to the runts. He didn’t know why his dad gave him the name, he always that that his dad might have suspected that he would have been the scrawny boy he was. 

Groaning, he pressed his face down against the pillow, deciding that he was done thinking for one night as he closed his eyes and hope that he would be able to fall asleep fast. The quicker he went to sleep, the quicker tomorrow will come. Which means the faster he can get tomorrow over and done with so he never has to deal with Dagur for another whole year. 

Satisfied a little with his small plan, he pulled his blanket over him and surprisingly got comfortable before he was slipping off into sleep..

\---

He woke up the next day by his father, “Time to get up son, they will be here shortly..” Stoick started for the stairs before he stopped and looked back at his son who was getting out of bed as he said, “Put on what I have in this box for you..” He ordered as he pointed to the wooden box on the floor next to his bed. 

“Why do I need to change what I have on now..?” He asked as his father turned to walk out of his room. 

His dad stopped in mid motion and turned around, “You need to wear something more respectable son, we are dealing with another chief..”  
“And what’s not respectable about what I’m wearing now..?” Hiccup asked and his father looked at him like he was the stupidest person on the planet for asking that.

“Okay, okay, fine..” Hiccup agreed and his father smiled and patted his son’s back when he stood up from his bed, almost knocking him flat on his face from how strong he hit his back. 

“I know you don’t like doing this sorta thing Hiccup, but it’s just for today and I swear once Dagur and his father leave, you will have the rest of the day to do whatever you want..” Stoick said to his son with a warm smile. 

Hiccup straightened himself up as he looked up at his dad and just nodded his head, his father left him to get dressed. Before his father left the house, he yelled up to him that once he got dressed, to meet him at the docks. 

When he heard the front door close, he sighed as he lifted the box from beside his bed to put on his bed. He pulled the lid off and he was actually surprised by his father’s choice in respectable clothing. 

He pulled out a black colored shirt that looked like it was going to fit his form a little too perfectly, small thin metal shoulder pads that were against nice looking, they had small markings on them. He pulled out cloth braces for his wrists that matched the color of his shirt. Then he pulled out pants that matched the color of his shirt too. 

“When did my father start to like the color black..?” He asked himself as he pulled out the last thing that was in the box, black boots. He wasn't surprised by the color but he was amazed because it seemed like some silver was engraved into the boots, he’d never seen something like it before but he liked it. 

Honestly, he didn’t know who would be able to make clothing like this on Berk, he’d never seen anything like it before. Hiccup was most definitely going to ask his father if he shipped this from somewhere else. 

But he knew he better get dressed fast and not keep everyone waiting. 

Once he was dressed, his was amazing with how great everything fit, it almost fit to well. Everything clung to his body, every little curve on his body was exposed with these clothes, especially his ass. He never noticed how big of a butt he had until he put on the pants, he ran a hand over it as he continued to be amazed by it. 

But he pulled his hand away as he made sure his hair was clean and neatly brushed before he carefully put the shoulder pads on, making sure not to mess up his hair. He made sure they were on correctly before he slipped on the wrist bands. Noticing that they actually had little skull pieces on them. He didn’t know how he missed that before but he didn’t have time to really think about that. He felt like he had wasted enough time. 

He slipped into his new boots before he headed out of his home and down to the docks like his father wanted. Getting looks and quick compliments for his new outfit, he gave thank yous. 

Finally he reached the docks right when a massive ship was coming close to port, when his father saw him, he smiled, “My that is quiet an outfit..” 

Hiccup wondered why his father seemed surprised by what he was wearing, “Why do you look so surprised dad, didn’t you get this for me..?” He asked him as he motioned towards his outfit. 

“No actually, that was actually a gift sent to you..” Stoick answered his child, only making Hiccup more confused, 

“Who..?” He asked and before his dad was able to answer, someone else did.

“Me of course..” The voice was all too familiar to Hiccup’s ears as he looked at who spoke and it just had to be Dagur. He wanted to suddenly throw up because he was wearing something that the other sent him. 

“Ah young Dagur, it’s good to see you again..” Stoick said loud with a cheerful tone. “Where is your father..?” He asked after a moment. 

“Oh my...father..” Dagur started, obviously disgusted at the mention of him for some reason as he answered, “He is actually back on the boat in his quarters. He asked me to send you there, he said he had a gift to give you or something..” 

“Thank you Dagur..” He said down to the boy before he turned to look at Hiccup as he said, “Thank young Dagur for his great gift and then show him around the island..” 

Hiccup sighed as he turned to leave but he was stopped by his father’s hand on his shoulder, “Hiccup, I said thank him..” 

Rolling his eyes he turned around with the blankest expression that he’s ever had in his life as he let out a simple, emotionless, “Thank you Dagur..”

“Hiccup..” He father started as he looked angry with the way his song was supposed to think the son of the man that was supposed to sign their peace treaty. But before he was able to say anything Dagur had stepped between them. 

“It’s okay Stoick, I accept the thank you with pleasure..” He told Hiccup’s dad as he said right after, “I’m sure by the end of the day, Hiccup might feel different about me after he gets to know exactly what I can do..” He looked like he was holding down a laugh as he placed a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder. Which he was about the shake it off but the look his father gave him, made him stop. 

“That’s good to hear Dagur, see you two once the treaty signing is over at our great feast..” Stoick said as he gave Hiccup one last look before he headed for the ship. The second his father was on the ship, he was turning around and walking away without a word, not caring in the least if Dagur followed or not. 

“That’s rude you know, to just walk away like that after I kept your father from yelling at you..” Dagur said as he walked right beside him and Hiccup just ignored him as he walked up the steps of the dock to go back up. 

“Come on Hiccup, you can’t ignore me forever..” Dagur said next as he kept up with Hiccup even after he started to quicken his steps. 

“I can ignore you forever but I’m going to talk to you anyway for my father and no other reason..” Hiccup said dryly to Dagur and the boy seemed so amused by his reply. 

“You know Hiccup, I was serious when I said I was going to change your opinion of me before I left..” He said as he smirked down at Hiccup. 

Which he replied with a dry laugh before Hiccup looked at him with a cocked brow, “Yeah sure, and Vikings ride dragons..”

“I’m serious, I really will change your opinion..” Dagur said. 

“Please, ever since last year, my opinion of you was set in stone..” Hiccup said. 

“I know I have been troubling in the past, I was young, foolish, and I felt like I was ruler of the world..” 

“Dagur you are a liar and I just don’t like you..” Hiccup said as he stopped walking as he looked up into the other’s green eyes. Stopping for a full second because he was actually looking at Dagur now. He seemed to change since the last time he saw the boy, he didn’t know why he was suddenly feeling this way but he tried to ignore it and the feeling of the warmth on his face. “I honestly doubt you’ll change my opinion of you. I bet right now that if I gave you twenty minutes to do whatever you wanted to me, you wouldn’t change my mind in the least.”

“I accept..” Dagur said almost instantly and Hiccup’s eyes went wide from the other’s suddenly reply as he looked up at him. 

“Wait what..?” He asked. 

“I said I accept, I want to take you up on that offer and I guarantee that i can have you change your mind completely about me..” He said, sounding so confident. 

Hiccup didn’t think the other would actually accept his offer and he sighed, wondering what he just got himself into. “Okay fine, you time starts..” Before he could finish, Dagur was raising a hand to cut him off. 

“Before you start my time, I want you to take me to your house..” Dagur said. 

“What? No..” Hiccup said almost instantly. 

“Come on pleaseee, the sooner you take me, the sooner the challenge will start and then end..” Dagur said and surprisingly that made sense to him and he decided to just fucking do it because he knew that the man wasn’t going to let up until he did. 

So he lead the other to his house wordlessly, surprised again by Dagur because the boy actually didn’t try to talk to him the whole time. Once they reached the house, Dagur just wordlessly let himself into the house. 

Which Hiccup just followed him inside with a confused expression, wondering why the boy wanted to be in there. 

“Huh Dagur..?” He asked as he closed the door behind him. 

“Can my time starts now..?” Dagur asked as he looked back at him with a cocked brow. 

“Uh..sure..?” Hiccup asked. 

Suddenly he was against the door with Dagur pressed up against him with his mouth pressed against his. Hiccup’s eyes were wide with surprise and his face bright with embarrassment as he pulled his face away from the other’s by turning it to the side. 

“W..what..are you doing..?” He asked, suddenly going from annoyingly confused to just straight up confused. 

“Kissing you duh..” Dagur said as he leaned down and kissed his jawline before he hummed against it, “You have me twenty minutes to do whatever I wanted to do with you..” He smirked against the skin before he pulled away and looked down at Hiccup’s flushed face. “Don’t tell me that you’re going to go back on your word..” Dagur said. 

Hiccup thought over what the other said he and sighed before turning his head back up to Dagur, thinking the sooner he proves that the other was wrong, the sooner this will be over. “Fine..” Was all he said and Dagur smiled at his response. 

Dagur’s large hands reached up and took his by the wrists and then pulled his arms up to wrap around his neck as he leaned over some. Which once Hiccup caught on, he took his large hands and placed them on the boy’s hips before lifting him off of the ground. 

Which by instinct Hiccup wrapped his legs around the other’s waist and clung to the larger boy because he didn’t want to fall. His face just seeming to get even hotter than before because of this as he thought about falling would be better than clinging to Dagur of all people. 

But before he could even act on any thoughts he was having, he was being carried off and he watched as the older boy easily carry him up the steps and into his loft. He was surprised that the other had been able to carry him so easily, well that is before he remembered that Dagur wasn’t just taller than him, but was also a lot more buff that he was. 

He wasn’t put down on his bed like he had expected, he was actually pushed up against the wall next to the bed. He was just slightly taller than Dagur just because of how he clung to the man and how Dagur held him up with one arm that was holding him up by his ass. 

Hiccup’s face was so fucking red as he wished he could hide it, he was about to turn his head away from Dagur. But his chin was being grabbed by two of Dagur’s fingers and his face was being held forward, “You’re not allowed to look away, you have to look at me the whole time..” He knew that he could just ignore Dagur and look away or even close his eyes just so he didn’t have to look at the older boy. 

But for some unholy reason, he actually did what Dagur wanted and he kept looking at him and that made Dagur smirk. Which made Hiccup flush up more because the older boy looked really good with a smirk on his face. 

“Two minutes over..” Hiccup said, ignoring his flushed face as he looked up into Dagur’s still, the green orbs just seemed to look at him with a more intense feeling that made Hiccup’s body shiver. 

Dagur started to peck his mouth which flustered the younger boy more and he felt a little frustrated for some reason, why was the other just peck his lips instead of just kissing him again? Hiccup internally glared at that thought because why did he care what Dagur did to him, he should just be caring about counting the time down. 

Before he could go deeper into thought to ignore what Dagur was doing to him, the older boy was talking. “Open your mouth Hiccup..” 

Hiccup looked up at Dagur with wide eyes, not believe his ears at what the other was telling him to do, but before he mentally made the decision if he should do it or not, his mouth parted by itself. 

The way Dagur chuckled made Hiccup feel things in a place that made his body flare up as he watched the older boy lean in close to his mouth again. He spoke again and the feeling of his lips brush against his as they moved, made his breath stop. “You’re cute when you’re blushing..” He sounded amused and that made Hiccup glare at him. 

But that glare didn’t last long because Dagur’s tongue was licking at his lips and his eyes went wide as he stared at the boy in front of him with shocked eyes. 

He couldn’t believe that the other would actually do that to him, but before he could complain, Dagur was slipping his tongue INTO his mouth, making him flare up brighter as he looked at him with wide eyes as he felt the other’s tongue lick the inside of his mouth. It felt like the other was exploring his mouth and thinking about that made his blush as bright as he could possibly get. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brows a little as he felt their tongues roll together. 

At first he tried forcing his own tongue not to roll with Dagur’s, but his body had a mind of its own because it did the exact opposite. It tried its best to keep up with the other’s and while he tried to keep up with the boy’s tongue, he took a moment to actually noticed how the other tasted in his mouth. 

He didn’t know how to describe the taste of it, but he knew he kind of like it. Which once he had those thoughts, he felt like beat himself in the face one these twenty minutes ends and me forces Dagur away from him. 

Thought suddenly he started to wonder if he even wanted to force Dagur away from him, because so far Dagur made his body feel good. He liked the way his small thin body felt pinned against the wall by the other boy’s body, he also liked how easy it was to wrap his thin legs around the other’s body. 

Suddenly he realized exactly what he was thinking, he was thinking about wanting Dagur to stay with him LONGER than twenty minutes. He can’t believe that he was thinking that, after talking about how he wouldn’t change how he felt about the boy. 

He tried to force the thought of hating him back into his head but it just wouldn’t go in, and before he could continue his internal struggle, he was being knocked out of his thoughts by his bottom lip being bitten. 

Hiccup cried out at the feeling, it was sharp and painful, but at the same time with made his body feel good and his length start to harden in his new, tight pants. 

He opened his eyes and looked at Dagur, trying his best to glare at him but he just ended up giving the other a pitiful expression. “What’s wrong, upset I bit you..?~” He asked in a tone that made Hiccup want to punch him in the face but he didn’t. “Well I told you not to close your eyes, you’re the one that wasn’t listening to what I said” 

Looking at him for the longest time, Hiccup decided to finally say something, “Six minutes is up..” 

Which that wasn’t what Dagur expected to hear, but he laughed at what he said anyway, clearly amused that Hiccup was still keeping track of the time. He looked over at the younger boy’s bed before looking back at him with a smirk on his face. 

“Your bed looks pretty comfortable..~” He said. 

“Don’t touch it..” Hiccup said after a second, this time he managed a glare. 

“It’s not up to you Hiccup, remember, I still have time to do whatever III want with you, which includes your stuff..” Dagur said and Hiccup was going to say something but he kept his mouth closed because he knew the other was right. 

He internally cursed himself for making this stupid bet, if Dagur kept doing these things to his body, he knew he would definitely start thinking differently about him. A concept that made him disgusting, but before he could further think about this, he was being pulled away from the wall and taken over to his bed. 

Dagur set him down on it before he stood up and looked down at the younger boy. Smirking because Hiccup was leveled perfectly with his clothed cock and if he wanted, he could have the other blow him. But he was saving that for another time because right now he had something better planned for h i s little Hiccup. 

“Take off your shoulder pads and boots..” Dagur told him and Hiccup listened. Once he did that, Dagur smirked because Hiccup was so cute listening to his orders. 

“Now lay down on your stomach with your hands on either side of your face..” He ordered nect and Hiccup once again listened. Even though this time the order made him flush as he slowly slipped onto his stomach on the middle of the bed. He laid the side of his head against his pillow as he laid a hand on either side of his head; not ot knowing why he felt so flustered about the position; yet.

But he felt Dagur climb over him, he felt a heavy hand take him by the hip and Dagur easy pulled his hips up just a little. 

“Keep them just like this no matter what, until I say so or you could always..” He paused what he was saying to lean down next to his ear as whisper into it, “..beg..~”

The way the other whispered that into his ear made his body flare again, wondering why the other thought he would ever beg him for something. He could keep the position he was in for a long time, he doubted that anything Dagur did could change that. 

When Dagur took his hand away from his hip, he didn’t have time to wonder what the boy was going to do next because he left the other’s hips press against his. His face flared up at the feeling of it as he let out a little shock sound. “What are you doing..?” He asked timidly. 

His tone made Dagur’s cock throb in his pants, Hiccup was so fucking cute, he wish he had placed Hiccup in this position sooner. 

“I’m playing with you obviously..” He purred into his ear as he felt one of Dagur’s hands slip between his body and the bed. Hiccup flared up at the other’s words and the feeling of Dagur’s hand slip between their bodies. 

Suddenly Dagur’s hand was cupping his clothed cock into his hand and Hiccup moaned, not realizing he was half hard already until the older boy touched it. His face flared as bright as if could get again at the feeling, wishing he hadn’t of moaned because it was such an embarrassing sound to make. 

“Cute..” Dagur whispered into his ear and that made him flare up because why would the man think that sound was cute. 

Before he could even think about anything else or try to forget about his moan, Dagur started to roll his hips down against his, pressing his clothed length down against the older man’s hand. The combined strange feelings made him moan again as he closed his eyes. 

He wanted to push his hips up against the other’s, but at the same time he wanted to rut down against Dagur’s hand. He didn’t even have time to internally yell at himself for having those thoughts. 

Because Dagur started to grind down against his ass, each roll was harder than the last and each one made his clothed cock press down against the large hand. 

The feelings were just too much for him, he didn’t even know what sounds he made. He just knew that he felt good, almost TOO good. He didn’t know how he was supposed to keep himself together. 

He didn’t even know why he felt so fucking good, or why his length was growing with every roll of the other’s hips. Eventually it all got so intense that he ended up moaning out, “Dagur..” His moaned ended in a whine before he realized exactly what he just said. 

It made his face flush when he realized what he said as he turned his face to press against the pillow to hide it. 

Dagur on the other hand felt his cock throb in his pants after he heard the other moan out his name, he hadn’t expect that and it fucking satisfied him on so many levels. He wanted to take Hiccup already, rip off his pants and just fuck into him like a damn animal until he came deep inside of him. 

But he didn’t, he calmed himself down and took a deep breath before he started rut down against the younger boy harder and faster. Making the bed creak slightly as Hiccup bit down onto his pillow to further muffle his sounds because everything felt so fucking good. He couldn’t handle all of his feelings, everything just continued to intensify more and more. 

“I can’t get enough of you Hiccup..” Dagur said close to his ear, his voice slightly breathless and the sound of it made Hiccup’s clothed cock throb. 

The boy was starting to have trouble keeping his legs up like Dagur wanted and hearing the other’s voice in his ear didn’t help in the least as he didn’t reply to the other, he didn’t think he could reply to them actually. 

“Time isn’t up Hiccup..” Dagur started to speak as he quickened his movements, making the creaking sound grow louder. “But tell me if you never want to see me again..” He said, “Tell me you want me to go away…” He rolled his hips harder than before, making Hiccup cry out a muffled moan against the pillow. “Tell me Hiccup, NOW..” He practically growled. 

Which Hiccup would have just kept his face pressed against the pillow to keep his mouth shut, but he couldn’t help but listen to the other. He had to give Dagur a answer, so he pulled his face away from the pillow and turned it to the side. 

“N..no, I want you to s..stay and keep p..playing with me please…” His voice breathless, full of pleasure as he whimpered that response as he clenched at the blanket under his hands hard enough for his knuckles turn white. 

“Good..” Dagur purred into his ear as he continued their grinding for a while before he had enough of it, he stopped his hips and pulled his hand away from his clothed cock; the loss of friction made Hiccup whine. Though suddenly he was being taken by the hips with two strong hands and flipped onto his back. 

Hiccup’s glassy eyes looked up into Dagur’s lusting green ones. 

“Hiccup, I want to be inside of you..” Dagur said as he leaned over the small boy, keeping himself up with a hand laying right beside the other’s face as he cupped the boy’s face with his other. “Can I be inside of you..?” He asked him. 

Which the younger boy couldn’t believe that the other had actually asked him if he could do something, after demanding him the whole time. 

He honestly couldn’t even say no to Dagur, he WANTED to feel him inside of his body. He wanted it more than anything he’s ever wanted in his left. In the back of his mind he knew he was going to question his life about this moment when it was all over and Dagur had to go back home. But he didn’t want to think about that now, he just wanted to think about what the older boy was going to do to him and how good he was going to feel. 

Dagur dipped his fingers under the band of his pants and pulled them off slowly before he was tossing them off to the side. 

Hiccup flared up brighter than he already was before his was half nude in front of Dagur of all people, which he pulled his knees up out of instinct. Which seemed to be a good thing to do because the way the other looked at him just intensified. 

The older boy smiled down at the other before he said, “Hold your legs up to your chest for me Hiccup..” Which he almost did it instantly after the other asked, wrapping his arms around his legs before pulling his legs up, which he was actually able to press his knees against his chest. 

Something that turned Dagur on even more because Hiccup might be thin and small, but he was flexible, cute, and sexy all at the same time. 

Which he slipped out of his thoughts and back into reality because he looked down and all the breath in his body left him because Hiccup’s hole was so small and so tight and his cock throb from him just looking at it. 

He wondered if he should flip hiccup back onto his stomach but the way Hiccup was looking at him made him think that the boy wanted to be fucked as soon as possible. So Dagur decided to just pull the the little vial of lube he had stored in his pockets, that he have built into his pants purposely to carry that vial there to Berk, just for Hiccup. 

He poured the liquid onto his hand and he covered his fingers before he looked at the other. “I have to prep you before anything else..” Dagur said before he slipped his hand down and started to put pressured rubs against the tight hole. 

Feeling it twitch under the unknown attention, which just made Dagur rub against it harder. Both of the boy’s internally wishing for the hole to listen up, especially Hiccup because he wanted to know what it felt like to have something inside of him. 

He’d never wanted something so much in his life as he really willed his body to loosen against the pressured attention. 

Eventually Dagur was able to press the top part of his finger inside, so he kept doing that over and over again. Pulling it in and out of Hiccup, the feeling was unlike anything else he’d never felt. He whined a moan at the feeling, suddenly wanting more inside of him. 

Which eventually Dagur was able to slip his full finger inside side Hiccup was a whining mess. Willing his body to loosen while the other started to pull his fingers out and thrust them back inside. He repeated the action over and over again until he built up a decent pace, thrusting his finger in a bit harder than he needed to. 

But Hiccup fucking loved it as he tossed his head side to side as he rocked his hips with the feeling of the other’s finger. 

Eventually Hiccup wanted more, a lot more, he wanted to be filled and he started to whimper like a needy child. 

“Dagur please..” Hiccup whimpered out. 

“What..?~” Dagur replied as if he didn’t know why the other called out his name, but the way the other’s hole clenched around his finger needily was a dead give away; and also the way the other grew looser around his finger. 

“Please..” Hiccup whined again and Dagur just said what again, making the younger boy go crazy. “Put another finger in m e..” He whined eventually, flaring up because he actually said it. 

Which Dagur felt his cock throb at hearing the other beg him for something, he expected it to happen of course, but actually hearing the other boy beg to be fucked more was unlike anything he’s ever heard before. He smiled and he wordlessly pulled his finger out before he was trusting two of them inside of Hiccup. 

Making the other moan surprisingly loud at the feeling, Hiccup suddenly started to wish that he was able to rock his hips back against Dagur’s fingers. But he didn’t dare move because he didn’t want to feel the older boy not fucking into him, even for a second. exhaustion

“You’re hot..” Dagur ended up saying and Hiccup felt his whole body flare up more than before after hearing the compliment that Dagur, of all people, just gave him.

He swallowed the gallons of spit in his mouth before he let out breathlessly, “So are you..” His face flared because he never thought that he would ever actually say that outloud, especially that morning when he was challenging Dagur. But here he was, feeling so fucking good all because of Dagur. 

Hiccup didn’t know how he was supposed to keep living after this day ended, after Dagur leaves. He wondered if he was just going to go on living and forget all of this happened, he doubted it. He’ll probably end up touching himself when he was alone and his father was fast asleep. 

Which he took a moment to wonder what Dagur was going to do when he left, he thought that Dagur would most likely forget about all of this and go back to his everyday life. That thought made him feel a little pain for some reason, so he just forced those thoughts away and went back to focusing on just how fucking good he was being touched. 

“Dagur..” He was suddenly moaning when he felt something in him get brushed against. “Fuck..” He moaned next when Dagur thrusted right against it, he felt so fucking good, but embarrassed at the same time. 

He’s cussed before, but not in front of someone else. While Hiccup was burning up, Dagur was trying to keep control over himself. Hiccup was just so fucking perfect that everything his hot, tight, little body did, just made his cock throb and twitch. He was so turned on that it hurt him not to take his fingers out and fuck into the smaller boy. 

But he knew that he couldn’t do that yet, this was his and Hiccup’s first time together. He was going to let the other boy decide when he was ready for it, he just hoped it was soon because his dick was going to explode if not. 

While he fuck into the other’s prostate over and over again, drinking in all his moans as he felt himself getting addicted to hearing them, he decided to busy himself with his thoughts to help pass the time. 

He thought about how long he’s wanted to do this, since the first time he ever saw Hiccup when they were both younger. Hiccup was only six when he first met him, he was so small and thin; and honestly, not much has changed. But Hiccup was so sweet to him when they were kids, back at his Island, he was the chief’s son of course, but he was always lonely. Especially after his baby sister disappeared. 

Baby Hiccup was the one other one close to his age that would ever talk to him, and eventually he was the only person to ever treat him like he was a normal person. 

He smiled softly to himself and his thoughts, which he replied with a satisfied smirk shortly after because Hiccup was so hot. Holding his legs up like a good boy and taking his fingers so good, he watched Hiccup’s pretty cock start to leak and it was the hottest thing he’s ever watched in his life. 

Hiccup said something, but he had been so focused on it that he didn’t hear it while he continued to fuck his fingers and and out of the younger boy, hitting his sensitive prostate everything they went in. 

But then Hiccup cried out loud enough to knock him out of his thoughts, “Dagur..fuck m e please..” He begged loudly, because the other seemed to not listen to him the first time. He whimpered right after because he didn’t want to cum yet, he just suddenly wanted the other to be deep inside of him. 

Dagur almost fucking screamed because of how he felt himself get a little flustered at the other’s out cry, suddenly wishing that everyone in town wasn’t in the great hall, but downstairs, just so they could hear how much Hiccup wanted HIM. 

“How badly do you want me..?” He was suddenly asking, feeling himself getting more possessive with every passing send. 

Hiccup whimpered because Dagur was asking him something inside of doing what he wanted him to do. “Please…” He whined his beg as he closed his eyes tighter because he was using all the strength in his body not to cum because of how harder Dagur was thrusting against his sweet spot. 

“I asked you a question..” Dagur started, his voice deep with arousal, “How badly do you want ME..?” This time his voice was practically a growl, glaring possessively down at Hiccup, waiting for his answer. 

Which Hiccup whimpered because he felt like he was being abused from Dagur because he wasn’t doing what he wanted, but at the same time, the other’s growling, deep toned voice was making his cock twitch and his arousal grow. 

“So bad..” He moaned, “Please Dagur, I want you...so bad..” He begged after, tossing his head side to side before he finished with, “I want you to fill me..so fuckin bad..” His last line was in a breathless tone, begging mentally for the other to stop fucking into him so good with his fingers before he came as he spent so much energy to keep from cumming. 

“Anything for you..” Dagur finally said and if Hiccup was so focused on willin his body to keep from cumming, he would have been able to hear the possessive tone the older boy had, which it would have just really turned him on even more and flush him more. 

Finally the other was pulling his fingers out of his body, and he instantly whined at the loss even though he had just begged and wished for the other to stop and use his cock instead. 

His hole clenched around nothing as he just wished Dagur would hurry up and fill his horny body again, but with something bigger and hotter. 

Hiccup kept his eyes closed so he couldn’t watch Dagur snatch up the vial of lube after pushing his pants down his hips enough to pull his length and balls out. He poured some lube onto his hand, using the rest of what was in it before he just tossed it to the side. 

Finding himself a little disappointed that he didn’t hear the glass shatter on the floor, but he didn’t have much time to think about that as he lubed his cock up before he lined himself up with the other’s hole, looking down at Hiccup’s precious face before he pushed himself into the younger boy’s body. 

By the time he was pushed in all the way, he was personally out of breath because Hiccup was so tight around him, squeezing him so tight that he could have came if he wanted to. But he didn’t because after watching Hiccup’s beautiful face twist with so much pleasure, he wanted to fuck him so hard that the younger boy same screaming before he came himself. 

Which Hiccup was trying to get himself together because Dagur’s cock was something completely different than his fingers. It was so fucking big and thick, pushing into him deeper than he ever thought something could go. 

He was completely filled and he fucking loved it more than anything, it felt so fuckin good, wishing that Dagur never pulled out of him again. 

But the feeling was there only shortly because eventually he wanted to feel it move inside of him, he wanted to be fucked raw and scream so loud that he was heard in The Great Hall. That thought made him flustered as much as it turned him on. 

He didn’t trust his voice to tell the other to start fucking him, so he started to work his hole around Dagur’s cock. Purposely clenching around it and then loosening before he did it again and again. The feeling made him want to moan but he didn’t because Dagur was moaning instead, it was the hottest thing that he’d ever heard in his life as he opened his eyes and looked up to watched Dagur’s face. 

His beautiful eyes were closed and his ginger brows were furrowed, his hot mouth parted as he pulled in deep breaths. He could barely handle how attractive Dagur was and it made him wish that he had done something like this with the other a lot sooner. 

He was knocked out of his thoughts suddenly at the feeling of Dagur pulled a little more than half way out and thrusted back into him, not so softly either. Making him cry out a moan as he closed his eyes against as he bit down hard onto his bottom lip to stifle another moan when he was fucked into again. 

The thrusts just kept coming and getting harder as a semi pace was started by Dagur, stretching him more with each thrust while making Dagur feel good enough to cry. Which eventually he couldn’t keep his mouth closed anymore, he let go of his bottom lap and started to moan out curses and random calls of the other’s name. 

Every time Dagur heard his name called out, he felt his cock throb inside of the other as he fucked into him harder than before. Wishing that he had Hiccup like this everyday, lusting and wanting him. Calling his name out with his pretty voice, seeing his beautiful face twist in pleasure because of him. 

He felt something in him ache as he thought about having Hiccup around all the time, he wanted to make him laugh and see his smile everyday; his thoughts just made the aching feeling grow stronger. Before he let his thoughts get away from him, he just cleared them out and decided to just focus on fucking Hiccup like he deserved. 

Dagur started to fuck into him harder than before, hard enough to make his own hips sting. Which Hiccup cried out louder and he thought about how maybe someone could hear them up by The Great Hall, and even though that was something that turned him on to know what someone might be able to hear how good he was making Hiccup feel, but he didn’t know how Hiccup’s people would feel if they new he was getting dicked; and probably because he just wanted his own ears to hear Hiccup and no one else, thinking no one else deserved Hiccup. 

So he purred down at the other, “Hush baby, don’t want you father to hear you..~” He wanted to say ‘daddy’ and not ‘father’, but the word ‘daddy’ seemed to make his arousal grow. He wondered if he could ever get Hiccup to call him that, he thought about it for a second before he pulled from his thoughts and focused on Hiccup again. 

Watching Hiccup whimper at what Dagur said to him, but he started to quiet himself more even though it was hard because getting fucked really hard and not screaming what hard to fo. 

Eventually Hiccup couldn’t stand how good e was getting fucked, his body couldn’t handle the pressure as he tried his best to give the older boy a warning, “D..Dagur..” He started, stopping to let out a breathless, low moan before he said as he turned his head to the side, “I’m gonna..cum..” 

Dagur felt his own arousal creeping closer and he smiled down at the younger boy, “Do it…” He purred, “Cum for me baby..” He said next, his voice more on the edge as he started to fuck into Hiccup harder. 

Wanting him to cum and squeeze his pretty, tight hole around his cock and push him over the edge; Dagur wanted nothing more than to fill him with seed. 

Which Dagur got what he wanted pretty soon because Hiccup was suddenly letting out a silent scream as he came hard, squeezing around Dagur’s cock tightly. Making Dagur moan at the feeling, only lasting two more thrusts before he was cumming deep inside of Hiccup, cumming so much that it started to slip out from around his cock. 

Both breathed harshly and Hiccup was so tired suddenly and he didn’t know why, he tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't open. Which he tried to open them again, this time he was able to open them half way. 

His eyes met with Dagur’s and he suddenly felt his face heat up again because of the way the boy was looking at him. He felt his heart beat fast in his chest as he couldn’t pry his eyes away from Dagur’s. 

Eventually Dagur cleared his throat and he pulled out before standing up and putting his length and balls back into his pants. He picked up the unbroken vial of lube from the floor and turned back to face Hiccup with a smile on his face. 

“I’m gonna let you keep this, think of it as a gift..~” He purred before setting it down on Hiccup’s table next to his bed before he walked over to the side of it, peering down at the beautiful boy that just watched him. 

“Gotta get up baby, it’s about time for the feast and we both know you can't miss that..” The face Hiccup made when Dagur said that made him laugh. 

“After what you just did to me, I don't think i could even walk right now..” Hiccup complained. 

“Either you get up or I carry you into The Great Hall..” Dagur said and Hiccup’s face lit up before he watched the younger boy sit up slowly. 

“I win..” Hiccup said, and Dagur gave him a confused look and Hiccup glared at him, “I still hate you..” 

Which Dagur laughed full heartedly at that, almost falling over from how hard he laughed and not even Hiccup could keep a smile from his face, personally thinking that the other boy was cute when he laughed. 

Eventually Hiccup got dressed and they left the house, Dagur made fun of the way he walked the whole way there and he just yelled at him the whole time. Once they to The Great Hall, Hiccup sat down next to his dad before his father or anyone else could notice the funny way he walked. 

Dagur sat across from him, and they had the bet feast he’d ever been in before. That is besides the older boy being the dumbest one there and making him flush the whole time with his little sexual looks and air kisses when no one was looking. 

He was almost sad when he watched Dagur climb onto his boat with his father and their guards. Dagur gave him one last glance, one that Hiccup will remember for years because he too seemed to be sad about leaving. Then he disappeared in the boat, he stood there and watched it sail out of distance. 

Which he sighed and started to walk away, that was when his father asked him why he was walking weird. And before he turned around to face his father, he murmured under his breath, “Damn you Dagur..” While he tried to think of something.


	2. Berserker Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta nother chapter to this thing typed up
> 
> Sorry it took so long

He hadn’t seen Dagur in a while, ever since he left with his father on the day of the treaty signing. He couldn’t forget a second of what happened on that day, even though just THINKING about what happened made him flare up and want to hide away; especially when he went into his room, and laid in his bed where it all happened. 

Which the more embarrassing thing that he did was that he kept the vial close to him, he didn’t know why; but he would just lay around, look at it, and think about his time with Dagur. He couldn’t stop himself from touching himself the whole time as well because thinking about the older boy just made him so fucking horny. He would go as far as fingering himself and pretending that it was the older boy doing it, he’d just get off to the thought of Dagur the whole time. But then he would get so flustered and frustrated because he knew that it wasn’t actually Dagur doing it to him and he was just moaning out his name to the thin air like some whore. 

He made sure that his father was never home when he touched himself, or anyone else. But he still felt on edge while he did it, expecting Dagur to come out of nowhere and touch his body for him. 

Honestly, Hiccup had never been able to get Dagur out of his head, not once did that stupid Berserker boy slip from his mind. Even when his father was finally trying to teach him to correctly grip an axe or Gobber was trying to inform him where the best spots on each dragon species to hit and knock them out; or kill them if he hit hard enough and that was something he obviously couldn’t do with his little arms, but he wasn’t really thinking, or caring about Dragons at all. 

Information that he just couldn’t remember because he couldn’t keep his stupid head off of Dagur, no matter what he did it was just him; which was the worst thing because he was finally getting the weapon training that he always wanted to have.. He always wondered if Dagur even thought about him or if he was just used for that one day, just to pass the time before the older boy left back to his island. His thoughts just made him eat less than he already did because they made him feel so fucking sick he could barely stomach more than a few bites of bread. 

Growing skinnier than he already had been and that was honestly saying something, which his Father had been so busy working around the village, that he didn’t notice what was happening to his son. And because the fact that his normal clothes as already been so loose on him before that it wouldn’t be noticeable unless he took off his shirt; something he’s never do in public, or around his father. 

He didn’t get very much sleep either, not nearly enough to keep him from looking physically exhausted. He would just stay up at night for no reason, just laying there in the deepest thought that anyone could ever be in, and he could end up passing out from sleep exhaustion; only to wake up a few short hours later by the daily noise of Berk. 

He literally wished multiple times a day that he would be able to see Dagur again, even if it was just a day. Maybe even for just a couple damn seconds, all he wanted to really do was know if the other even thought of him ONCE since he’d last saw him; that’s all he wanted and it wasn’t too much for the god’s to grant him. Though, every time he’s had that thought, he’d gotten really sad because he doubted someone like Dagur would think about HIM. 

He was just boney, short boy who dreamed about being a viking like every other person on the Island of Berk and all he wanted to do was kill a dragon so he could be fully accepted by everyone. But the truth was, he was too different and he would bet to himself that Dagur probably knew that, that the older boy just used that against him for a good fuck.

The young boy went as far as thinking that Dagur used him as a joke so when he went back to Berserker Island where chicks would swarm at his side, he can tell them how he fucked the son of Stoick the Vast WHILE he fucked all of them. Then he imagined them all of the just laughing at him. 

Hiccup had just about completely given up on happiness, he planned on laying in his bed for the rest of his life and probably dying from starvation or thirst. But just then, right when the rest of his hope was about to slip out of his dying body, suddenly he heard the downstairs door be THROWN open and a voice fill up the whole house. 

“Better hurry son, we are heading out for the Beserker Village in just a short time..!” His words had practically shook Hiccup to his core, half because it was so loud that it startled him and the other half was because his father just said that they were going to the Beserker Village, the place that Dagur L I V E D at.

He had forgotten how to move until that moment as he shot up from his spot on his bed, quickly calling out to his father down the steps, “Okay, I’ll be down shortly..!” 

Once that had been said, he quickly ran around the room looking for what he should take with him; suddenly wishing that he had asked how long they were staying and right when he was about to ask, he heard the sound of the door downstairs shutting, signifying that his father had left to wait at the docks for him. 

Which it didn’t take him very long to find the outfit that Dagur had given him the last time the older boy had been there. Making him bite down on his bottom lip a little hard as he thought about the last time he had warn the outfit, he was getting it peeled off his body by Dagur’s hot, rough hands; just the thought of it made him shiver with pleasure from the memory.

He then ran around, collecting his brush and all of his teeth cleaning supplies; of which he made himself because no one in his own Village seemed to know what cleaning their mouth was. 

But right before he left out the room, the glass vial Dagur had given to him was laying on his bed where he had just been holding it, so much emotion hit him like a runaway, wild boar. He slowly walked over to the bed it sat on as he gently picked it up as he looked at it closely before he went ahead and slipped into his little bag full of clothes and his supplies; just because he wanted to keep it close for some unknown reason. 

Hurrying down the steps and out the door, he caught up with his father and he almost just ran past him because of how excited he was. But he kept himself from doing that because he didn’t want his father to know how excited he was to go see his childhood friend. 

Once they got on that boat, he sat down on one of the crates as he leaned back against another one. They sailed for a good half an hour and Hiccup was so tired from his recent lack of sleep, he tried really hard to keep his eyes open, but he ended up falling asleep on the boat ride. He didn’t know how much time had passed, but his father was soon waiting him up. 

The younger boy had opened his eyes and expected to still be out at sea and nearing the island, but instead, they were already pulled up the the Berserker Tribe’s docks. Which Hiccup started to panic and practically froze where he was sitting, but then his father took it upon himself to stand his son up. A Stoick used his hand and started to push his son forward, towards the ramp that he would have to walk down. 

Then Hiccup would be on a whole new island that he hasn’t seen in YEARS since he was really little, DAGUR’S island. 

Hiccup had been so caught up in his thoughts that he didn’t notice his father had already lead him onto the dock and he was now standing in front of the Chief of the Berserkers. Which he then just stood there paralyzed as his father didn’t pay much mind to as he walked over right hugged Oswald the Agreeable; who was Dagur’s father. 

Which a full second later, Hiccup couldn’t stop himself from looking around to see if Dagur was anywhere; but when he didn’t spot the older boy, he couldn’t help but feel a stinging sensation in his chest. He was almost scared to see Dagur though so he felt a little relief roll over him; but he couldn’t stop himself from wondering where Dagur was if he wasn’t there. 

After that thought came to mind, another one finally popped up in his mind, a question that he forgot to ask since his father first kicked down the door to the house and told him to get ready. W h y exactly was he and his father even there at the island, he couldn't think of one reason that they would have to visit. 

Oswalt looked at Hiccup for just a second and he could practically read the small boy’s thoughts just by the expression Hiccup wore as he stared off into space. Which Hiccup felt like Oswalt was son mind reader when the older man started to speak to him, “Dagur isn’t here because he doesn’t know I called you here..” He started before he stuck a hand out for Hiccup, which of course Hiccup shook it before the man continued, “Today would actually be his birthday you see, I wanted you to come for the celebration since you’re his very close friend” 

Hiccup’s eyes went wide at what he just heard the man say, he was one of Dagur close friends? He’d known the boy for a long time, that’s for sure, but he never thought Dagur thought of him as a friend; much less a close one. “A close friend..me?” He didn’t mean to ask out loud, but it ended up coming out anyway.

His question seemed to just amuse the other even though Hiccup was trying to be funny at all. His laugh reminded him of Dagur’s, but it wasn’t exactly right and it just made him feel worse. His body, and even heart, yearned for Dagur; even though his mind couldn’t think of w h y he did. 

“Of course young Hiccup, he’s has always spoken soft words about you since you two were children. You see he never made any real friends other than you Hiccup, he’s honestly hated other people besides you. And ever since the treaty signing, it was like he was a completely different person. He had been so happy, and treaty many kinder than he ever had.

“Whatever you said or did with him, you must have really made him happy...” His father explained. He smiled a little before it fell to a lighter one as a little flash of sadness flashed in his dark, green eyes before he said, “Though after a few weeks, his emotion started to take a fall. He started to get more aggressive and ill tempered; but at the same time distant. It’s concerned me young Hiccup because I know not of a way to help him. That’s why I invited you, a friend that I know that can make Dagur happy again...” 

So many questions had come to Hiccup’s mind while the other spoke and by the time Oswalt had stopped speaking, his brain felt like it was about to fell out his head because of how heavy with weighed with endless questions. But one question seemed more important and anything else that he had on his mind. “Where is Dagur right now..?” He asked the older man, his tone louder than he meant, but he didn’t care, he cared about Dagur and getting to him as quickly as he could. 

His question had earned him a weird glance from his father, but Hiccup didn’t care. Oswalt didn’t seemed shocked or surprised in the least from his outburst though. 

All Hiccup cared about what going to Dagur and jumping into his arms. Which he would have wanted to throw up because of his thoughts about DAGUR, but he wasn’t in his right mind anymore. He stopped being in his right mind the second Dagur had left his island. And he felt like he was getting crazier the longer he had to wait for the other to answer his question impatiently.

Which finally the man and answered his question right when Hiccup was about to yell at the man to answer him. “He should be in his house, hasn’t come out of there in a couple days now..” He said and before Hiccup could ask where that was, the old, large man looked off to the side at one of the guards. “Stephen, take young Hiccup to Dagur’s quarters…” 

Hiccup nodded at Dagur’s father before he quickly followed after the guard named Stephen.

But while on their way, Hiccup couldn’t help but think about how Oswalt said it was Dagur’s house. Did he mean that his son actually lived in his own house instead of with him? Hiccup couldn’t help but finally ask his question, “What did he mean by Dagur’s house? Wouldn’t that also be Oswald the Agreeable’s house as well..?” 

The guard seemed to be annoyed at the questions as if he should have KNOWN the answer already. Hiccup heard the other sighed, but he ended up answering him anyway. “Young Dagur was given a house at the age fifteen, that’s the age we Berserkian people mature and he was given the house to live in..” 

Hiccup wanted to ask more, but the man seemed to be a little annoyed. So Hiccup busied himself thinking about how lonely Dagur must be if he lived in his own house, by himself. He wondered if Dagur was acting so weirdly than normal b e c a u s e of him, or if Dagur was perfectly fine and Oswald thought it was funny to mess with him. All he could think about was the worst situations. He also couldn’t stop himself from thinking about how today was Dagur’s b i r t h d a y, of all days the be invited to the island.

He almost felt bad because of their many years knowing each other, he didn’t know what day was Dagur’s birthday. He blamed himself from not knowing it because of how much he used to hate Dagur, he still wanted to hate Dagur, but he just couldn’t. 

Which they got to the house quicker than Hiccup had expected to get there and he was suddenly getting really nervous because of it. Over thinking what Dagur might do when he knocked on the door. 

Before he had a chance to change his mind and ask Stephen to lead him back to the docks, the soldier had already taken it upon himself to walk away; leaving Hiccup there by himself. Standing in front of Dagur’s h o u s e, making him feel so weird. 

Taking a deep breath, he stepped towards the door before slowly he reached up a hand. He bit down hard on his bottom lip as he finally knocked on the door. There was no reply at first and he just knocked again, which then he heard a yell coming from inside, “GO AWAY..!”

Which Hiccup felt like he should turn around and leave the second the other said that, thinking that Dagur didn’t want to even see him after all; even though Dagur didn’t know that he was there. 

But instead of leaving like his head was telling him, he listened to the part of him that wanted to see Dagur again. So he reached out a hand and took the handle of the door as he pushed it open, his breath catching as he pushed an unlocked door open before he timidly walked into the room. 

Honestly, he had expected the place to be filled with stuffed boars and weapons laying all over the place. But it was clean, weapons were hanging on racks, there was no stuffed animals in sight, and it was just a nice house. 

Suddenly there was a weird sound coming from up the stairs and in the loft of the house, making Hiccup freeze in place as he listened very closely. 

“That’s it, work it baby..” He heard Dagur say, and he instantly felt like collapsing and crying on the floor; he was honestly surprised that he didn’t. He obviously walked in on Dagur doing something..with someone else and he instantly regretted coming to the house; to the island all together.

It explained why Dagur yelled at him to go away from his knocking, it would explain why Dagur didn’t send him a letter or come back to the island to see him. It was because he had someone else to fuck, an island full of people to fuck and he was just someone that Dagur thought would be fun to have a fling with. 

Hiccup couldn’t believe that he had some hope in him that Dagur might want to see him, to think that Dagur had any sort of real feelings for him. He just wished he was back in his room, at least there he could felt safe to cry. 

But instead he was standing in a house that belonged to the one boy he’d been thinking about for months, crying like some baby, while Dagur was up in the loft fucking someone. 

“Hiccup..?” The word was suddenly said out loud, catching Hiccup off guard as he slowly raised his misty gaze up from the floor, to the older boy that stood at the top of the steps. Even through misty eyes, he saw his heart ache so much that he could have cried out from the pain if he wasn’t clenching his jaw so tightly. 

He didn’t know what to say or do as he just looked up at the other, completely oblivious to the tears rolling down his cheeks now. Realizing that Dagur was shirtless and only wore a pair of black tights that hung to his skin. But he didn’t put much thought to it as he found himself saying sheepishly, “Hey…”

“Hey..?” Dagur said back as Hiccup watched him furrow his brows and look at him as if he wasn’t even real; like he was just a figment of his imagination, making Hiccup feel even lesser than he already did. 

The second Dagur tried to take a step down the steps, Hiccup raised his hands defensively as he said quickly, “No...no you don't have to come down here…” 

“Why not…?” The older boy asked, sincerely confused on why Hiccup was telling him not to come down the stairs while he was obviously crying.

Which the question made Hiccup’s breath stop in his chest as he thought about all the things he could answer it with. ‘Because you were just DOING something with s o m e o n e’, ‘You don’t have a shirt on’, ‘Because I’m crying like some fucking baby because I missed you..’. All of those were what he was thinking, slightly surprised that none of them actually came out of his dumb as mouth. 

“I...I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday...” Hiccup said finally out of nowhere, even though he knew he has no idea it was the other’s birthday till he actually got to the island. “Besides...” He started before taking a breath as he said in a lighter voice than he meant to, one that was full of a little sadness and heartbreak. “I heard you up there, you’re...obviously busy and I don't want to disturb you..” He finally said as he gave the other a little smile before he turned around towards the door before he finished with, “I’ll just leave you to it..”

Which he reached out for the handle to open the door to leave, the sound of his heart beating was so loud in his ears that he didn’t hear the sound of someone running down the stairs. Almost screaming as strong arms wrapped around him before a face was buried against his neck. 

When he realized what happened, his face flared red because Dagur was actually pressing his face against his neck and holding him with his strong arms; suddenly making him want to cry all over again. 

And he did start to cry, lightly though, hoping the other didn’t pull away from his neck to see him crying because he just felt so pathetic for crying because he was being touched by the other again.

“Don’t go..” Dagur suddenly murmured against him, his voice raspy and seemed to have so much hurt in it that it caught Hiccup off guard as his breath stopped in his throat as the other spoke against him again. “I’ve been so lonely without you...I haven’t been able to think of anything but you…” 

“How could you say that..?” Hiccup sound himself suddenly saying with a dry tone. “I’m a nobody, a disgrace to my village and as a son of a chief. You..you shouldn’t think of me…” 

Hiccup caught himself off guard with his own words, not expecting himself to get so dry and harsh with his words. He’d been wanting Dagur to think about him the whole time, but now that Dagur was actually telling him that he had been thinking about him, he was just in denial. 

“Don’t say that…” Dagur said. Tightening his arms around him so hard it almost hurt Hiccup. “Never say that about yourself.” 

“Why..? It’s true…” Hiccup said. “I haven’t been able to do any training, or study anything because I can’t ever get my mind off of you…” He admitted. 

Making Dagur stop moving, even breathing, for a long moment before he felt the other finally let out hot breath against his neck. 

Before he could say anything though, Hiccup was taking again. “I’m wimpy, skinny with not an ounce of muscle on my body. I’m fucking gay for the son of another Chief and always thinking about you instead of my own people.” He said next, taking a breath. “My father would probably disown me if he learned this...any Chief would do that because they wouldn’t want a son like me to be the future.”

Hiccup didn’t know where all of this was coming from, even though in reality he did. It’s what he’d been thinking about for months, years actually besides the part where he was gay for Dagur. 

Which Dagur was just speechless as the things Hiccup was saying, but he was quick to act before Hiccup decided to talk again. 

He pulled away from his neck and turned the other around to face him, cupping the boy’s face with one large hand before using the other one to wrap around his waist and keep him close against his body. 

“Stop with your lies Hiccup…” Dagur was suddenly telling him, “You know better to just think that. Stoick is a good man and he would never get rid of you because of such things. You’re strong, stronger than m e even. Not by muscle of course, you really don't have any of that, but mentally you are so strong. You will one day be the best Chief Berk has ever seen…” 

The other’s sudden outburst had caught Hiccup off guard, it was almost uncharacteristic for Dagur to act in such a way as he stared up at him with wide, green eyes. 

His words seemed to just hit him right in the chest as he felt tears start to roll down his cheeks again as his chest started to tighten because of all the emotions he felt at the same time. 

“I..I’ve missed you..so much” Hiccup found himself saying through his tears as he felt like he was about to start sobbing. 

“I’ve missed you too..” Dagur said back to him, making Hiccup feel so many things as he felt his own chest tighten at the sight of Hiccup crying. Which when Hiccup started to sob, Dagur moved the hand that he had on the other’s cheek, to the back of his head to pull him against his chest. Helf because he wanted the other to cry against him, and half because he found himself about to cry as well. 

He let the other sob against him for a while, neither knew if five minutes had passed or an hour. But neither of them cared, especially Dagur as he just held the other boy close to him. But eventually Hiccup had just about ran out of tears and he sniffed furiously before he pulled away from the other, leaving Dagur’s chest covered in tears. 

“Sorry…” Hiccup said to the other reached a hand up and used the sleeve of his shirt to wipe his face off the best he could before he was looking back up at the other again. 

Hiccup had put on a soft smile that made Dagur feel things that he’s never felt before with anyone else, though he ignored the feeling because he wasn’t in the mood to cry again, but this time in front Hiccup. 

Which Dagur didn’t even say anything as he leaned down and started to kiss the other’s face. Pecking his forehead before running a trail of pecks between Hiccup’s eyes before pecking his nose. Then he kissed the other’s cheeks before tipping the other’s head back to kiss his chin before pulling away to watch Hiccup smile and roll his eyes. 

“You’re dumb..” Hiccup said and Dagur looked offended for half a seconds before he couldn’t keep from chuckling a little and smile back. 

He wrapped his other arm around Hiccup’s waist and yanked him off of his feet before he was holding him bridal style. “Yeah? Well you’re cute..~” Dagur teased back at the way Hiccup’s face flared red at the sudden actions, his words only getting a more flushed boy and a pair of glaring, beautiful green eyes. 

Before Hiccup said anything, Dagur started for the steps and on their way up, Hiccup felt horrified. Because someone was going to be up there, someone Dagur was with before that he called ‘baby’.

The thought of seeing someone up there made him feel like panicking all over again as he felt like just squeezing his eyes shut; but he didn’t. He kept them wide open and soon, they actually reached the top of the loft and Hiccup saw no one up there. Just a large bed in a neatly made room that once again shocked him because DAGUR of all people, had a clean room, now that’s something he never expected. 

“It’s so...clean…?” Hiccup said out loud before Dagur looked at him like he was offended that the other would say that. Even though he was clearly amused. 

“Of course it is, I’m not a slob..” He said as he carried Hiccup over to the bed before setting him down on it gently. Which instead of getting on the bed like Hiccup had thought he would, he went over and picked up a big, shiny axe and he held up some. Looking up at it with a smile, he looked over at Hiccup next. 

“Hiccup, meet my baby. Baby, meet my Hiccup..” Dagur said and his words made Hiccup flare a little. 

He just called him ‘m y hiccup’, two words that made him feel like collapsing on the spot. Though he didn’t because he felt like he was going to end up waking up and he would be back on Berk, making all of this a dream. He quickly pushed the thoughts out of his head before he started to feel all depressed again as he also realised that the A X E was what Dagur was talking to before, not another person. 

Which Hiccup looked off a little to the side and he saw a strong, thick pillar of wood that was covered in gashes that probably came from Dagur throwing the axe at it. 

Hiccup suddenly felt so stupid for being upset about an axe of all things, he could almost laugh because he honestly jealous over a stupid axe.

“Nice weapon..” Hiccup commented as he sat up on the bed and pulled his knees up, and then he wrapped his arms around them before he leaned his head forward and rested his cheek against one of his knees. 

He enjoyed watching Dagur talk about his axe, “She is pretty nice, one of the best axe’s ever made..” He said as he started to swing it around with both hands, smiling while he did; making Hiccup smile..” 

“My father made her especially for me for my birthday, he dropped her off this morning at my door personally..” He said before he was suddenly throwing it and it hit against the pillar, Hiccup noticed a feel chips of wood came flying off; satisfying him because he knew that the other boy was strong, but it was nice to see him in action. Dagur smiled even wider at Hiccup before he walked over to the axe and pulled it out of the wood with one simple tug. 

Hiccup was really happy to see Dagur having a good time, especially after Oswald told him that Dagur had been distant and unhappy lately. 

But Hiccup couldn’t help but take his time to watch the other as he swung his axe back and forth before throwing it at the pillar. 

His green eyes admired his built body, the way his biceps looked when they tensed up every time he moved the axe. The little veins that popped up in the flexing muscle, as the threw it, made him breathless. Especially when he noticed that Dagur had been sweating and the sleek look that it gave it. 

He hummed as he trailed his eyes over the older boy’s chest now. His pecs were thick and muscled, making Hiccup wonder what he felt like to grip them with both hands, to run his fingers down them. Especially when he noticed that Dagur’s nipples were hard and sleek with sweat. They made his body ache to touch them with his fingers and to hear the little breathy sounds that he would earn. 

His eyes trailed further down to his muscled and toned torso, he wore a light six pack well as he saw sweat lines run down them. Making him feel like he was going to start sweating himself soon from how hot the other was to watch. 

Hiccup lifted his head from his knee just to watch the other more closely with half lidded eyes, thinking about running his fingers down Dagur’s sides and touching his hip muscles that were so pronounced. 

Then his eyes went down further and he felt his face flare because of the small bulge in the boy’s tights. Which he knew that Dagur wasn’t aroused, yet, but he felt his mouth start to water as he looked at it because it was so big when it was just soft. Which he tried to get his breath back while his eyes went down even lower. Enjoying how thick his thighs were, very defined by the skin tight tights he wore. 

“Like the show..?” Dagur suddenly asked, catching him off guard as his eyes went wide and his face flared up all over again while he looked up into the other’s eyes.

“I have no idea what you are talking about..” He said, his voice a little higher pitched than normal as his face, and body, got hotter with every passing moment. Looking away from the other as he tried to build up confidence, or anything that’ll keep him from dying because of how hot Dagur was making him feel all over; and the other hadn’t even done anything yet but exist. 

“Oh really..?” Dagur asked as he threw the axe again, the sound of it hitting the wood made Hiccup flare up even more for some reason as a chill went down his spin because he knew that Dagur started walking towards him now, without even having to look. 

Which he only looked up at the other right when the older boy towered over him in his sitting position. He slowly raised his gaze and their green eyes met each other's. Making Hiccup flare up a little more because of how much he missed those sexy eyes looking at him.

Everything else in the the world seemed to stop as their gaze was the only thing that mattered anymore; even his breathing had stopped. 

Which eventually Dagur asked lightly, with a smirk on his face, “Wanna touch me..?” His question made Hiccup flare up. 

“W..what..?” Hiccup asked, and his little question made Dagur laugh a little, which just made him flare up even more. 

“Mm, I asked..” He started as he leaned down closer to Hiccup before he continued, “Do you wanna touch my body…?~” His voice was a lot more sensual than before as Hiccup felt his body literally ache when he watched Dagur lick his lips when he finished asking his question.

Even though it made Hiccup want to pass out, he ended up nodded his head at the older boy’s questions. 

Dagur cocked his brow as he smirked and said, “Oops sorry, I didn’t get that..” He cocked his head to the side and bent down to peck the other’s lips before pulling away, out of reach, to ask, “Can you s a y that again..?~”

Everything made Hiccup flare up more as he furrowed his brows at the feeling of being pecked. Looking up at the other with pitiful eyes, which the expression turned Dagur on. “Yes..” Hiccup said lightly after a few moments. 

“What…?~” He asked after a moment, making Hiccup whine this time as he looked more pitiful than ever. 

“I wanna touch you..” Hiccup finally said, practically whined as he looked more pitiful than ever as his big green eyes pleaded him to stop being a tease. 

“Mmm..” He said, taking a moment to compose himself because the boy actually admitted it outloud and it was so cute and hot at the same time. “Why didn’t you just say so..~” He purred down at him. 

The grin the other gave him was the only thing keeping Hiccup from whining about how terrible he was.

Suddenly Dagur was pushing him back against the bed as Hiccup laid down on his back and the older boy climbed over him. Making him feel so small as he looked up at Dagur’s sexy ass face as he felt like his body was melting against the bed with the look Dagur was giving him. 

The look completely made him forget what he was supposed to be doing as he thought about how sexy with was to be hovered over by the larger boy. He was putting his weight onto his forearms on either side of Hiccup’s head as his knees were on either side of his thighs. 

“Go ahead..” Dagur practically purred down at him, obviously noticing that Hiccup lost his train of thought because of how him. Something he thought was so adorable as he finished off with, “Touch me baby…~” 

Hearing the other call him baby, made him flare up before he did remember what he was supposed to be doing as he sheepishly raised his hands and cupped the other’s face with it. 

He ran his thumbs over his cheek lightly, enjoying how soft they felt to touch before he pulled one of his fingers away to start outlining the boy’s lips with the tip of his pointer finger. 

When Dagur puckered up his lips, Hiccup felt like passing out as he just pressed his finger against his lips before he pulled it away before Dagur could do anything else. Which he just kept his lips like that, as if he was expecting him to do something about it. 

Hiccup felt compelled to kiss and make out with Dagur so much, he could just forget about touching him and kiss him for the rest of his life. But he didn’t know when he would be with Dagur next, so he decided that he wanted to explore the boy’s body. He wanted to know EVERYTHING about him, especially what made him horny. 

With that thought, he started to rub at the other’s ears that earned him a little hum, which Dagur stopped puckering his lips up and just looked down at him. 

Hiccup slipped his hands into Dagur’s silk smooth hair as he ran his fingers through the long strands of it before he slipped his hands into it again, near the back of his head this time, and he took the hair as close to the roots as you can, and balled his hands into fists. Pulling at it tightly, making Dagur’s eyes flutter close as he moaned deeply at the feeling. 

The reaction made Hiccup flare up because of how hot it was and he tightened his fists just a little before he watched Dagur furrow his brows and whine a moan this time. Once again making Hiccup feel good at watching the other’s reaction. 

Eventually he spilled his hands out of the silk hair, satisfied to see the other’s face uncrunch up and he liked hearing the other breath because he was able to tell how uneven he made the other’s breath.

Soon he was pushing all the other’s hair back behind his shoulders before he started to run his fingers up and down the boy’s neck. Gently touching it before he started to use more pressured fingers, closely watching for a reaction as he did. Once he didn’t get one, he slipped his fingers around and started to rub at the back of his neck with pressured fingers. 

He earned a little gasp at the feeling, which be rubbed there for a long few moments before he eventually pulled his fingers back around and started to run his fingers up and down the length of it for his own amusement. 

The look the other was giving him was started to get more heated, which just fueled him to keep going. He took a moment to rub the other’s Adam’s Apple for his own amusement and when the other swallowed under his touch, he couldn’t help but feel a little satisfied. 

Which while he did that, he had a thought come into his head, a thought that just made him flare up because he THOUGHT about it. And he didn’t even know if he should even do it to Dagur, but the urge to do it was too strong to not. 

So he took a deep breath and he took both hands a wrapped them around Dagur’s neck before he started to squeeze lightly. The reaction he got was nothing that he expected it to be. 

“Harder..” Dagur was suddenly gasping out loud at the feeling of the other gripping onto his neck as he closed his eyes. 

Then when Hiccup took a tighter hold onto his neck, he felt so many waves of pleasure headed down to his cock as he pressed his neck down against the other’s hands harder. 

He gasped at the tighter feeling that gave him, which all the reactions that Hiccup got, just made him flare up so much because he hadn’t expected to the other to like it; especially not this much.

Before Hiccup got the chance to THINK about letting go of the other’s neck, he felt Dagur wriggle a thigh between his legs. It confused him and before he could ask what he was doing, Dagur started to roll his hips down against his thigh. 

Making Hiccup’s eyes go wide at the feeling of the other’s clothed cock, rubbing down against his thigh, he could tell that the other had already started to grow in his tights. 

Hearing Dagur grunt breathlessly, made Hiccup’s body flare up as he stoop one of his hands away from his neck, making sure to keep one tight hand in place, as he started to run that one hand down the other’s body. He outlined one of the other’s pecs and he wordlessly took one of the hardened nippled between his fingers and pinched it softly. 

The feeling of it made Dagur moan so loud that it hurt his throat because of the thigh pressure around it. 

Which Hiccup loosened his hand because he didn’t want to hurt Dagur, but then the old boy was looking down at his with heated eyes that practically begged him to tightened his hand again. Something he could possible not do with the way the other looked at him with those pleading, sexy eyes. 

He felt his breath stop in his chest as he decided to go ahead and tightened his grip on the other’s neck again, maybe just a little harder. Someone that seemed to satisfy the other as he closed his eyes again and started to rut down against his thigh again like a horny animal. 

“You’re so sexy..” Hiccup ended up saying, his own words made him flush as he pulled at the nipple before he started to twist it. Only earning more breathless reactions as Hiccup tried to make sure that he didn’t have his grip TOO tight. 

Hiccup started to get off to the reactions so much that he started to breath a little unevenly because of how hot everything was. 

He let out a deep breath as he closed his own eyes and focused on the sounds the other made and the sensation of getting rubbed against. 

Eventually it got to be too much for Hiccup as he took his hands away from the other, instantly getting a whine as a very lusting look. But he didn’t look into the other’s eyes because he knew he would give him whatever he wanted if he did. 

Instead he went ahead and used all the strength in his body to push Dagur off of him and onto his back. Which caught Dagur off guard a little, but he stayed where he was as hiccup got up from the bed and wriggled out of his clothes. 

Feeling so flushed as Dagur sat up to watch him while he did, which he decided to turn it into a little show as he slipped out of his little vest before tossing it off to the side. Then he slipped his shirt off of his head and he felt his face flare as he did.

Tossing that off to the side, his face getting hotter by the moment as eh dipped his fingers under the band of his pants and slowly, he slipped those off with his underwear under it. 

Soon he was standing there naked and he felt the other’s heated eyes on him as he felt his face flush more.

“Cute..~” Dagur purred at him, his voice a little ruff, but he thought that just sounded sexier as Hiccup finally remembered what he was supposed to be doing. 

Which he slipped back onto the bed and instead of straddling the other’s hips like a normal person would, he ended up straddling the boy’s face instead. His face flared up as he bent over before he changed his mind about this as he slipped the pants off of Dagur’s hips enough to pull his cock and balls out. 

Dagur had expected to be straddled, he was ready to buck up against the boy over and over again until he was being begged to be fucked. But Hiccup had decided to do something completely different that aroused him and flustered him at the same time. 

Right above his face was a bare ass and a cock that was so cute half hard. Which that wasn’t even the worst part because Hiccup’s pretty face was down between his legs, pulling his cock out. 

Making him blush a little because of how many times he’d dreamed about Hiccup blowing him, and now that it was actually happening, it made him a little flustered. But after a moment, he went back to focusing what was in front of his face. 

He was satisfied to see that Hiccup’s inner thighs were bright with pink, instantly knowing that Hiccup was blushing harshly. 

After many weeks had passed, he was finally looking at the other’s pretty hole again. Which looked just as tight as he remembered, and under his hot gaze, he watched it twitch and wink at him with need. 

So he leaned up and gave it a generous, wet lick that earned him a moan. Only making him do it again, and then again. Feeling his own cock twitch because of how fucking arousing it was to look at the pretty hole react under the pressured licks of his tongue. 

Hiccup felt like he was about to die because of how good he was being licked, it was a sensation like no other and he never wanted to feel something else in his life. 

But he knew that he couldn’t just get his hole licked and not do anything to the other’s so he tried his best to focus on his own work. 

He licked his hand before spitting on his a couple times before he wrapped it around the other’s cock before he started to rub at the other. Slowly running his hand up and then down, his face flaring up because of how big the other was under his tiny hand. 

Which he felt his body flare with arousal when he heard the other moan as if he never felt someone else touch his length before. 

Hiccup just watched what he was doing for a few more moments before he angled the head towards his mouth and started down at it for a hot second. Then he leaned down and slipped his tongue out to outline the head with the tip of it before he started to tease the slit of the other’s cock with his tongue. 

Loving the reaction that he earned from the other before he found himself moaning against the older boy’s cock at the feeling of his hole getting licked more purposely and hard. Making him want to scream, but he kept himself from doing that as he decided to place his mouth around the other’s head while he rubbed the rest of it. 

Slowly quickening his hand on the other, loving the feeling of it grown under the attention that he was giving it. 

Dagur was having the best time of his life as he felt the other’s mouth around the head of his cock, started to suck sensually at it as a tongue licked it at the same time. The sensation just feeling all the more better at the touch of Hiccup’s hand rubbing at the rest of him. 

He couldn’t keep his disgusting sound down, so he tried to make up for the sound of them with the attention he was giving the other’s hole. 

He started to tease the hole with the tip of his tongue, earning some whining around his cock. Which just fueled him to dip his tongue inside of the other’s body. Which was a lot easier than he expected it to be, making him wonder if Hiccup had been playing with himself for the past couple weeks. 

The thought of it made him smirk as he started to rub his tongue against the walls of the other’s hole. 

The sensation caused Hiccup to pull off and moan, it just felt so fucking good. How was he supposed to blow the other when he couldn’t keep his mouth shut? He thought that to himself as he eventually caught his breath before he tried to take the other’s cock into his mouth again. 

This time, he took an inch less than half of it into his mouth. Rolling his tongue against the bottom of his cock and sucking slightly on it. 

Which the other moaning against him just made his body flare up. Making him grunt around the older boy’s cock. But instead of pulling away like he did before, he decided to take a little more than half into his mouth. 

He felt the head graze against the back of his head and his eyes practically rolled into the back of his head. He tried to keep from gagging as he tried to suck at all of it while his tongue tried to lavish all it could. 

Before long, he just took all of it into his mouth, unable to keep from gagging and choking around it. Sounding so fucking disgusting, but the sensation of it felt so fucking good, and the feeling of the cock penetrating his throat also felt really good. 

Which he found a way to swallow around the cock, making it easier to keep from gagging as he tried his best to keep his tongue working around it. 

While Hiccup struggled to keep the other’s cock in his mouth, Dagur was just about dying because of all the pleasure. 

He was getting his cock swallowed by the prettiest boy he’d ever seen in his life while he is in the middle of licking and sucking on the other’s asshole. He didn’t know which one was better, he just knew that he never wanted it to end as he continued to work the hole as open as he could get it before he finally snaked his arm around the other’s thigh. 

Pulling his face away, he lavished his fingers with his spit before he slipped them into the other’s hole. 

Making the other’s hold clench around his fingers as Hiccup let out a choked moan around his cock. 

Hiccup couldn’t help but pull off of the other’s cock as he tried to take deep breaths to get the air back in his lungs even though that was so hard when two thick fingers are being worked in and out of him faster than he could ever finger himself. 

Reaching deeper inside of him, stretching him so good as he started to work his hips back against the other’s fingers. Working his hips faster and faster as he got more into the rhythm of it. 

Moaning and panting like an animal as he just felt so fucking good, almost crying at the feeling of the other pulling his fingers out of his body. 

Not knowing that Dagur was just slicking them again. He started to whine like a needy slut, but he couldn’t help it. It was just so good to get attention from Dagur again after so long. 

Soon the fingers were inside of him again and he instantly started to move. Moving fast as he pushed his hips back hard, wanting to feel the other’s fingers fucking him till he was a complete wreck. 

Which while Hiccup was being a complete and utter slut in his opinion, once again Dagur found himself dying. 

Watching Hiccup’s ass move back and forth on his fingers was so fucking hot, seeing his fingers be engulfed by the other’s body before slipping back out, made Dagur want to pray to the gods. 

He’d never seen something to sexy in his life and he just wanted to keep watching it for the rest of his life. 

But his gaze went to the boy’s cock that hung so close his face, it was hard and the head was flush pink as precum slipped out with every twitch of Hiccup’s cock. His balls were heavy with cum and he just knew the other was close to cumming. 

And even though Dagur would LOVE to watch the other cum right above his face, the feeling to fuck the other was a lot more stronger. 

Which almost right on cue, Hiccup was actually begging. 

“Dagur, please...fuck me…” Hiccup whined as he got sloppier with his hips, “Please I..need you so bad…” He whimpered next. “I’ve wanted your cock for so long...please...I really n e e d it in me….” He finished with, his breath so needy. 

Which just made Dagur want to stop breathing and cum right then and there because of how fucking sexy Hiccup was. 

“Okay baby…~” Dagur found himself saying shortly as he started to rub his fingers again the walls of the other’s hole. Humming as asked, “Beg again, and I’ll see if I feel like fucking you…” 

Hiccup whined at the other, feeling as if he was being tortured in the worst ways possible, not knowing that Dagur was just stalling as the fingers inside of him rubbed in searched from something special. 

“Dagurrrrr…” He whined. 

“Yes…?” Dagur asked with a smirk, “I don’t hear any begging…” He said almost a second later, enjoying his teasing. 

“I need you so bad it hurts me…” Hiccup started, deciding to give in to the other. “I’ve touched myself so much...pretending it was you…” He admitted, too horny to care about what he said at the moment. “I wanna feel your cock in me, filling me, s t r e t c h i n g me...please let me have it…” 

Dagur felt his body ache because of the other’s words, never knowing that Hiccup could be such a slut. 

Suddenly Hiccup arched his back almost violently as he cried out Dagur’s name, flaring up because of it because what if someone was close to the house, they would have heard his nasty sound. 

But he didn’t think about that for long as he clawed at the bed as he tried to get the breath back into his body. Which was so hard when he kept panting it out HARSHLY because of how fucking good it felt to have the other’s fingers rub at his prostate. 

Which Dagur continued to touch at it as he studied where it was, wanting to forever remember where the other’s sweet spot was; so he could forever fuck with it. 

He rubbed at it a little longer before he was sure that he had the spot in mind as he finally slipped his fingers out saying, “Only because you’re so cute..~” Finally responding to the other’s begging. 

Hiccup was practically in a daze and Dagur moved the little boy so easily. Lifting him off of his body before putting him down next to him, and worked on wriggling out of his tights. Once those were off, he looked back over at the boy and the boy was so fucking sexy that he felt his life just end. 

The other had laid flat on his chest, but his sexy ass hips were raised in the air just for him; Hiccup was so ready to be mounted, he didn’t even say it, his body just screamed it and Dagur just fucking loved it. 

He reached over to the table that was right next to his bed and plucked up a vial half full of a cool liquid that Dagur just loved to use as lube. 

He poured it onto his hand before he started to slick up his cock, while he did that, he decided to pour the rest of the bottle onto the other’s ass. Feeling his cock throb at the sound of the younger boy gasping at the cool liquid touching his heated skin. 

Dagur made sure that he poured all of it on the other before tossing the glass vial off of the bed. His cock twitching and throbbing at the sound of it shattering against the wooden floor. 

He finally finished slicking his cock as he brought up both his hands and started to rub the lube everywhere. Massaging the other’s ass with it before rubbing the other’s tense thighs with pressured fingers. 

Earning him little gasps, whimpers, and light moans because Hiccup couldn’t help but love how good it felt to have the other’s strong hands touching at his body like that. 

Hiccup thought to himself that he wanted to just let the other lavish his body with his touch, lube his whole body and just make him feel relaxed. 

He hummed at the thought and he almost completely forgot about getting fucked before Hiccup was suddenly feeling the other’s cock press between his cheeks. Then Dagur took it upon himself to push his cheeks together and around his cock. 

The feeling made Hiccup gasp and suddenly Dagur started to move his hips, making Hiccup feel like he was going crazy. He wanted it to be fucking INSIDE of him, not against him. 

Even though it was so fucking lewd and it felt s o good he almost didn’t want it to stop. But he was too fucking horny for that to satisfy him for long. 

“Put it in me…” Hiccup said suddenly, practically whining. 

“What was that..?” Dagur asked, “I didn’t hear a please..” He said right after, making Hiccup whine. 

“Please, Dagur…” Hiccup started, starting to get tired of Dagur’s teasing. Internally making a promise to himself that he was going to make Dagur pay one of these days by teasing him so much that the older boy goes more crazy than he already was. “Please put it in me...please…” Hiccup purposely made his voice sound watery like he was about to stay crying, because he was. 

Which Dagur decided that Hiccup deserved it as he took his cock by the base and aimed for the other’s hole. He didn’t even press the head against Hiccup’s hot body as he was just suddenly pushing into the other with one, hard thrust that made Hiccup cry out in pleasure. 

He practically screamed, but he muffled himself with the bed as he pressed his face down against it hard. 

Dagur was so satisfied as he leaned over the other’s body, keeping himself up with one arm as he slipped his other hand around Hiccup’s neck. 

Making Hiccup gasp against the bed before Dagur was whispering against his ear. “You can be as loud as you want, everyone is out at the Beserker Hall preparing for my party, no one will hear you…” 

Hiccup pulled away from the mattress a little and turned his head to the side to look at Dagur. 

“Okay…” Hiccup said in a light tone, making Dagur’s heart skip a beat. He couldn’t resist the hurt to lean forward and kiss the other sensually. Which Hiccup flared up by the other’s suddenly action as he happily kissed the other back. 

Which Dagur slowly started to rock his hips against the other’s, pulling out just barely before pushing back inside of him. Doing it over and over again, just making the smaller boy gasp against his mouth while his face twisted in pleasure and satisfaction. 

A expression that Dagur will never forget because it’s so beautiful and he honestly loved it so much. 

Only making him fuck into the boy harder, enjoying the way his face further twisted in pleasure. Listening to all the beautiful breathy sounds he made between the soft moans and grunts. 

“You sound so beautiful…” Dagur said to Hiccup as he kissed his shoulder as rocked his hips against the other even harder; pulling out a little more than before. 

Just making Hiccup even more beautiful, and Dagur so happy to watch. Feeling his chest beat wildly to watch him. Wondering why he felt like this just to watch Hiccup, more satisfied by Hiccup’s reactions than he was by the delicious feeling of his cock going in and out of his hot body. 

“Dagur…?” Hiccup spoke breathlessly towards the other questioningly. 

“Yes, what is it…?” Dagur asked kissing the other’s shoulder again before added, “You can ask Daddy for anything…” 

“Please…” Hiccup started, “Please Daddy, can you fuck me harder…?” He asked. Looking over at him with needy, wanting eyes. “I wanna feel owned by only you…” 

When Hiccup finished talking, Dagur thought he was dreaming, that none of this was real because of what Hiccup had just said to him. Especially the last part, he was pretty sure that he was about to pass out because of it. 

He suddenly felt another emotion come over him, his possessiveness that he had over the boy. A feeling that made Dagur go crazy because of how strong the feeling was now as he did exactly what Hiccup wanted. He was going to make him feel owned because he WAS owned, he was Dagur’s and only Dagur’s; no one else deserved to have him and he didn’t was to share with anyone. 

With that decided, he just hummed in response as he pulled up a little higher on his arm and pulled out of Hiccup half way before thrusting in hard enough to make the other’s body jump; earning him a loud moan. 

Doing it again and again, he finally built up a steady pace, of which just got faster eventually. 

Hiccup was a mess as he panted in between moans and clenched the bed hard enough his knuckles turned white. His cock rutted against the bed with each thrust Dagur made and that just made his pleasure intensify. 

All he wanted to do was scream, but he couldn’t do that, especially with the hand around his throat. Which he just started to realize, was tightening around his neck, and that just increased the pleasure even more; now realizing while Dagur loved it so much.

He started to work his hips back against Dagur’s, which just told him that he wasn’t fucking Hiccup good enough. So he started to pound into him even harder. 

Making Hiccup gasp before choking on his own his spit, wanting to press his face against the bed at the sound of him trying to get the breath back inside of his body again, but he couldn’t because of the hand around his throat. 

Which was impossible because of how fucking good he was being fucked, never feeling something so fucking good in his entire life. 

Which he hand around his neck tightened even more and he felt like he was a huge step closer to cumming. He may or may not have purposely started to work his hole around the other’s cock. Just getting himself fucked even harder, and Hiccup completely gave up on breathing. 

Perfectly happy with dying with Dagur’s cock inside of him. 

That thought suddenly made his entire body heat up and his face flared bright with embarrassment. 

But not much thought was put into it because he was just getting closer and closer to his orgasm. 

Suddenly he found himself gasping, “D..Daddy…” Hiccup started, barely able to speak over the lack of hair in him. Wondering if Dagur even heard in over the sound of their hips slapping over and over again. “I..I’m gonna cum…” He finally finished. 

“Good…” Dagur said with a purr as he fucked into the other even harder, “Cum for Daddy and then I’ll fill you with my own hot seed…” He said next, not actually telling the other that he was really close to cumming as well. 

Which he wordlessly aimed to the spot he remembered where Hiccup’s sweet spot had been before, and it took a couple thrusts, but suddenly he was hitting it dead on. 

That was what knocked the other as he was suddenly cumming so hard he almost actually passed out, cumming in thick squirts. 

His hole practically squeezed tightly around the other’s cock, making him grunt harshly as he too was soon cumming hard, completely filling the boy. 

After a few long moments, both had finally finished cumming and Hiccup’s hips collapsed under Dagur, pulling off of his cock in the process and Hiccup felt completely out of energy. 

Dagur had to take a few, l o n g moments to get himself back together. But when he did, he happily decided to take care of his beautiful Hiccup. 

Pulling himself off of the bed, he went and received a warm wash cloth, he happily cleaned Hiccup up before lifting the boy off of the bed. Just for a second so he could pull the covers back and lay his precious baby down. 

He covered the other with the blanket, then he walked over to the other side and slipped into the blanket himself. Half smirking and half shocked that Hiccup almost instantly wriggled up against him, entangling himself with his body. 

Draping one of his arms over Dagur’s hip before slipping his knee between the other’s thighs. 

Making Dagur smile softly at the other before leaning forward to kiss the other’s forehead. 

“Hey..Dagur..?” Hiccup was suddenly asking so light, Dagur barely heard it. 

“Hmm..?” He hummed at the other, waiting for his question. 

“Happy Birthday…” Hiccup said before he couldn’t stop himself from dozing off into well needed sleep. 

Dagur couldn’t help but feel tears start to swell into his eyes as he smiled even wider at what the other just said to him. 

He couldn’t help but think about how he had definitely noticed how much Hiccup had changed since the Treaty Signing. Anyone would eyes could tell that his precious Hiccup had gotten any sleep and was so thin that it made Dagur was to cry even harder than he was already crying. 

He sniffed as he let his tears eventually stop before he leaned forward and kissed the sleeping boy’s forehead as he made a promise right then and there. “You may not know this, but you’ve given me the best birthday I’ve never head. I promise to always be there for you and take care of you Hiccup, I promise…” 

With that, he snuggled closer to the boy, knowing that tomorrow, they’ll have to go to some grand party his father set up that night.


End file.
